


Dad™

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro proves once again that he's the dad of the group.Oneshot/drabble





	Dad™

The gang looked up as Shiro came in. He himself looked pretty determined. Urgh, Lance sighed, he hoped they weren’t about to get a lecture or something. Now was really not the time.

“Guys,” Shiro announced to the room at large. Now was when they noticed he was grinning. Weird, but…lately he seemed to be in a bad mood. So it was sort of nice too. “I’m not a regular dad. I’m a cool dad.”

“You’re not even a dad, Shiro,” Pidge said with an eyeroll, not looking up from the computer.”

“You’re grounded.”

“Shiro, you can’t do that!”

He really was just like a dad in some ways.


End file.
